My Creepypasta OC
by Masi13
Summary: What it means in the title. Also this is my first OC so if there is anything you wish to ask or tell me please do so. Also this has some topics most arent confertable withbut believe me I was more uncomfortable with this than you think... I hope this wont be reported cause I spent a good amount of time on it. To be honet I think I need to fix it more so yeah.


Sylvia Danonia(Syl)- シル  
>Creepypasta Name; The Leviathan Leopard- リヴァイアサン ヒョウ<br>Decent; Half Romanian, Half Norwegian  
><span>Age<span>; 19 yrs  
><span>Birthday<span>; May 25  
><span>Height<span>; 5'7"  
><span>Weight<span>; 140 lbs  
><span>Hair<span>; Black, long, curly  
><span>Eyes<span>; Ruby/Garnet like color  
><span>Skin<span>; Porcelain  
><span>Catchphrase<span>; "All Pedophiles Need To **DIE**... I Guess I Can Start With You~?! *enter creepy smile&laugh*"  
><span>Appearance<span>; She is wearing a sleeveless fake Snow Leopard fur hoodie that comes a few inches below her chest, underneath she has a black camisole that comes above her belly button. Syl also wears finger-less fake Snow Leopard fur gloves, Black booty shorts, White thigh socks w/black garter-belts , and black knee length steel-toed boots . Her hair turns white and is super short in back, long in front, her red eyes turn ice blue that looks like she can pierce & look into your soul, her teeth and nails become sharper than a razor.  
><span>Disorders<span>; Panic Attacks, ADHD, has minor anger issues, & minor sleeping issues.  
><span>Fears<span>; Agraphobia (Fear of sexual abuse), Androphobia (Fear of men), Autophobia (Fear of being alone or of oneself) & Brontophobia (Fear of thunder and lightning)  
><span>Friends<span>; E.J, Jane, Liu, Toby & L.J.  
><span>Sports<span>; Soccer, Tennis, Swimming, Gymnastics, Basketball & Track.  
><span>Likes<span>; Italian food, cheesecake, The children her home, Sewing, Singing, Cooking, Art, Dancing & Gardening.  
><span>Dislikes<span>; Pedophiles, Jeff&BEN&Dark Link's Attitudes, snobby girls and awful parents.  
>Style of Killing; Maulingtaking out organs and eating them, mostly hearts.

**STORY**  
>It started when she was like 2 or 3 years old. Her mom married a horrible man and he abused her mom for a few years until her mom couldn't take it and committed suicide. Syl found her mom hanging in the middle of the room. And she thought to herself, "Why is Mommy flying?". She then went to her neighbors who were always kind to her and said, "Auntie! Auntie! Mommy's flying! Come and see!" she took her neighbor to see her mom and you can kinda guess what happened later. Her step-dad was drunk on the bed passed out. The police came and arrested him for questioning cause they think he did it and he was gone for a few months until the police found Syl's mums suicide note, they then released him and was now Syl's only guardian.<p>

By the time Syl was 8 years old, she learned to cook, sew, and obey. Cause if she didn't she would be hit harder than usual. Her step-dad was one of those guys who were once famous then fell in a rut then blamed it on everybody else and got drunk. He would hit Syl no matter what even if she did something right. This is because Syl looks ALOT like her mom. A few days after Syl's 9th birthday, her step-dad said this to her, "You are CURSED AND UNWANTED! But, from now on you WILL BE MY WIFE!" he then repeatedly abused her and ruined Syl's purity.

For Syl's 10th birthday they actually went somewhere. And that somewhere was the ZOO. Syl always was fascinated by Snow Leopards and this Zoo happened to have them. Her step-dad was getting 'tired' of Syl. So when she went by the S.L's he took his chance. Her picked her up and whispered in her ear, "YOU ARE A CURSE!" then threw her over the side into the pen filled with Snow Leopards and she broke her leg. But, the strangest thing happened. The S.L's didn't harm her they actually dragged the poor girl into a cuddle circle and licked her wounds then afterwards both Syl and the S.L's looked into each others eyes and had an unspoken conversation.

Syl then said, "You can do it I'll be grateful." Then, she smiled and the S.L's bit her over and over again. Her stepfather long gone and barely anybody was there so nobody saw this happen. While they were biting Syl, her hair flashed white, her eyes turned ice blue, her teeth became like fangs, and her fingernails turned sharp like claws, only for a moment though. Syl was so exhausted she fell asleep and cuddled up by the S.L's thinking about her new life. Having good dreams for the first time in her life.

The next morning she was awoken by screams and flashes. She snapped her head up and saw people looking horrified and some with cameras. She wondered why they looked scared, she looked down and saw that her clothes were filled with teeth marks and blood marks as well but, they weren't bleeding at all. She tilted her head at the people and asked, "Why are you people screaming? I'm fine." After that most women in the crowd fainted and some men in the crowd asked for the Zookeepers to come and rescue her.

When the Zookeepers came within 5 feet of Syl they went into defense mode and bared their teeth. Scaring the poor guys, but afterwards they got a female zookeeper and she got Syl away from the S.L's but didn't go quietly though. The poor girl screamed her head off while speaking a weird language nobody understood. She always repeated this one line, "Tollite me ad propinquos meos!" (Its Latin for take me to my family!) They took her back and examined her and discovered she was very malnourished, abused and that she was no longer 'pure' (I dunn like saying the 'R' word unless necessary) They tried getting her to talk but all she would do is sit there and pout.

While the adults were discussing what to do with her Syl took this chance to escape and go back to the S.L's. But, when she got there, there was tape and warnings everywhere saying, "WARNING! THESE SNOW LEOPARDS ARE BEING PUT TO SLEEP BY MORNING!" Syl gasped and tore everything down, she went to the S.L's and told them what was on the signs. They agreed to leave with Syl. There were 2 male S.L's; Agni & Fionn. The other 3 were female; Aino, Bellona, & Eos, whom was leader of the pack. They slipped off into the night disappearing.

Over the years Syl has learned some type of magic. She carries with her a small sack the size of ones palm. It looks ordinary from the outside but, open the sack and peek in you will see a room full of handmade stuffed animals and a canopy bed. That is Syl's room. Her room of course leads to more rooms and comes complete with a bathroom, a huge bath, a good sized kitchen, a work out room, & a sewing room, also comes with her own garden out of the house that Syl made herself. Now, time to explain her sack/home. Syl uses her sack to hide her and the others from being found and she can take the sack with her. Her sack is almost like a portal but, it can only go to Syl's room and the outside where she came in her sack at.

Being 16, Syl can now wonder around the Outside world with out being noticed why? That's because 1. She is Taller 2. Because she is prettier & 3. Because her hair is Longer & Curlier. She walks to her old home to she is run down and old. She walks in and goes into the living room to see her stepfather drunk on the couch watching TV drinking more beer. She becomes angry and stands in front of the TV and speaks very gracefully & politely, "Hello Stepfather. I see you are doing the same thing as always." She laughs and looks at his face, its full of anger confusion and bewilderment. He shouts, "Why the HELL are you ALIVE?! WHAT ARE YOU SOME KIND OF FREAK?!" She retorts by saying, "I've been alive all of these years planning. And I'm no freak... Its YOU who is CURSED!"

Her appearance changes. She is wearing a hoodie with no sleeves and is fake S.L fur that comes a few inches below her chest, underneath she has a black camisole, she has finger-less fake S.L fur gloves, Black booty shorts, Black garter-belts w/ white thigh socks, and black knee length boots w/steel-toe. Her hair turns white and is super short in back long in front, her eyes turn ice blue, her nails turn black and sharp and her teeth become razor sharp. She growls and calls out, "Agni, Bellona, Fionn, Aino, Eos come!" Out of the night comes 5 pissed off and hungry Snow Leopards. Syl and the S.L's have a small conversation in Latin before Syl says, "You can have him after I'm finished with him." She snarls and pounces on her step-dad crushing his jugular and making him suffer. She takes her claws and opens up his chest and plays 'doctor' throwing bits and pieces to her family.

After, Syl was done she told them that she got rid of all of the bad parts and that they were safe to eat him and that he couldn't scream but,he was very much ALIVE. She smiles and laughs as she watches her step-dad being torn apart by her family. Getting bored eventually she wanders the house and she finds her mothers will. She reads it and she cant believe it. Her mother gave her everything. The house, a property she never used, and about over 800 grand of money. Syl couldn't believe it and she was so happy that her mother actually left her something. Syl gets an idea.

She will go to school for a few years and open up a sanctuary for abused children! She smiled at the idea. She tells the others of her plan and they agree that it is a wonderful idea. Syl and the others leave the house and burn it to the ground. Syl then took a plane to where her mother had left the property to her. On the plane she came up with an Orphanage/Sanctuary for children, it almost looked like a school. She was so happy at her idea.

Syl being 19 now is now the founder and creator of the, "Danonia Home for Abused and Neglected Children; We will Be Your Family and We Will Love You No Matter What." Syl has many helpers in her building but, only has 6 main people who full time help her take care of 25 boys, 24 girls, and 3 babies. The childrens ages differ from 13 years of age to below. There is a boy whom Syl rescued first his name is Cameron. Syl was just 17 at the time and was just in the middle of her building being built, when she noticed a little boy about 5 or 6 years old and saw that he was all alone in the middle of the street with nobody to help him. She walked up to him and asked if he needed any help. He nodded and said, "I-I don't know where I a-am..." Syl conversed with the boy and found out that he couldn't read and that his mother told him to not come home until he could. Syl was shocked and outraged.

She asked him if he would like to come to her house for some food and a bath. The little boy looked shocked at her and then he started to cry. Syl asked, "Why are you crying? What's wrong?" He replied, "Its just *sob* I haven't eaten in a week! And I haven't bathed in 2 weeks!" Syl was beyond ticked off by now. She lead Cameron, as she found out his name, to her house and told him to throw his old clothes away while she made a bath. Syl made the boy new clothes while he bathed and it fit him very well. She taught him to read and write and everything he needed to know.

Cameron lived with Syl for few weeks and was planning to stay forever because Syl was like the Mom he never had. She was kind, pretty, she cooked, sewed, played games and was an amazing singer! He never wanted to leave. But, his paradise soon came down to hell, all because of a news bulletin. On the news, it was saying that Cameron has been missing for a few days and his mother was worried when he didn't come home. (Yeah right! She only noticed he wasn't there for a few days he's been gone for 16 days!) When Syl saw this she was FURIOUS. She told Cameron to get his coat and shoes on that they were going to the Police station.

When they got there Syl told her side of the story and made sure to show them the pictures she took of Cameron when they got her house. She did everything for the boy his 'Mother' didn't. Syl clothed him, bathed him, fed him, nurtured him, and took him to the Doctor to see if he had any permanent damage to his body. After, she told the police her story they interviewed Cameron and he said the same thing. They called Cameron's 'Mother' to the station. Then all Hell broke loose. When Syl saw her she knew who she was, and boy she was NOT HAPPY. Syl stomped up to her and yelled, "ARE YOU HAPPY THAT YOUR SON IS HAVING NIGHTMARES OF YOU EVERY NIGHT?! OF YOU BEATING HIM! WATER-LOGGING HIM IN THE TUB! LOCKING HIM IN THE BASEMENT FOR TELLING YOU THE TRUTH?! WHAT KIND OF HUMAN BEING ARE YOU?! YOU SICK PIECE OF SHIT?!"

Syl and Cameron's 'Mother' were having a scream off and Syl was getting all up in the other woman face. The Police brought out Cameron and he instantly ran to Syl, hiding behind her. His 'Mother' reached for him but, he flinched back and shook his head 'no' and said, "I'm not going back home with you, you big BULLY!" This line made his 'Mother' snap and yell at him, "YOU THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE RAISING YOUR VOICE TOWARDS ME?!" She raised her hand back but, before the Police could even react, Syl punched the bitch in the face and grabbed her collar. Syl glared at her like she wanted to kill her and said, "You touch ONE hair on his HEAD I will not be afraid to break EVERY SINGLE bone in your body right now." The woman was so scared of Syl's threat that she fainted and was arrested by the other Police who saw her almost hit Cameron.

Syl got a notice that day, that allowed her to know of children whom were abused and neglected by their families from the police. And she also had permission to beat up any creeps that came within 10 feet of her build entrance that has a camera. Syl DESPISES with all of her being, Pedophiles. She kills sum but turns most of them in. She only kills a few when she needs a heart or 2. She kills most of the horrible parents... But the pervs that come within like 10 feet of the buildings entrance she will maul them or wait until dark and stalk them like a creeper then MAUL them... And kinda go for the jugular... She shares the kidneys with Eyeless Jack... While she keeps the hearts.

Syl has 3 forms; 1.) Human 2.) Creepypasta 3.) HUGE Snow Leopard three times bigger than a normal one and with 2 tails HUGE claws and blue fire around her head like a crown. Basically like a Snow Leopard Demon...

**~END~**


End file.
